Trouble
by 4Padfoot
Summary: AU. Voldemort is dead the Death Eaters remain loose causing problems. But our story starts with Hermione has been missing for two years. Everyone wonders where she is. Why she won't come back. How to find her. Most especially Sirius Black. Can they find
1. Chapter 1

_**Trouble**_

**Harry and Ginny Potter's Flat **

"Harry?" Ginny called as she entered their flat and she found her husband sitting staring at an old photo album from his seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Ginny. I just miss her so much." Harry said as his eyes filled with tears that he refused to shed and Ginny moved to pull him into her arms.

"I know...but she had to have left for some reason." Ginny told him as she held him close to her and they held each other tightly.

"It's been two years...Ginny...two long lonely years...I miss my best friend. I sent Hedwig again yesterday." he said as he refused to meet her eyes when she leaned back to look at him.

"Oh Harry...Hedwig's too old for that...you know that she had to have left England or we would of found her." Ginny told him as she turned to look at the portrait of Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself that was hanging above their fireplace. The Hermione in the picture was extremely still and shaking as the Harry and Ron in the portrait were standing on either side of her looking at her again as if she knew where the real Hermione had gone to. She hugged Harry and whispered to herself, "Oh Hermione don't you know how much we all miss you?"

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

The crack of someone apparating into the living room of the ancient and noble house of Black was only witnessed by the portraits as Remus Lupin looked around for his best friend of some twenty eight years. He found Sirius Orion Black in the library where he was sitting at a table covered in piles of old Daily Prophets and documents where they had tried to trace where Hermione Jane Granger had vanished to.

"Padfoot. Come on we need to go to the Burrow." Remus informed his best friend as he saw the sorrow and pain filling Sirius's eyes.

"Remus...what are you?" Sirius asked as he glanced at one of the many wizarding photos of Hermione that were scattered around the "_war room"_ as they all called it.

"Come on remember we promised that we would all be at the Burrow today for the twins celebration of their engagements." Remus said as he moved some papers off a chair and he moved to sit down as he waited for Sirius to decide if he was going to go or not.

"Remus, I lost her. How did it happen?" Sirius's voice cracked and Remus sighed at the pain in his friends voiced. He thought that he was the only one that Sirius had actually revealed exactly how much he loved Hermione and what exactly happened between them. "She never knew how much I loved her...that one night was all she thought I wanted." Sirius continued as he looked almost thru his friend. "She thought I was...We can't even speak to her...to find out how she is...because we can't blasted find her!" the black headed man stood up and started pacing next to the table running his hand thru his hair as he swore. "How bloody stubborn can she be?" he asked of no one in particular.

"Sirius, she is a Gryffindor." Remus laughed at the expression of shock on Sirius's face as he nodded.

"But so was I...I was also a Marauder and unfortunately I am also a Black...so maybe it is time to start upping the odds in my favor." Sirius said and Remus moved to stand up.

"Come on Padfoot, they are waiting on us at the Burrow." Remus left the room and Sirius then followed the werewolf out of the room.

**The Burrow**

All the Weasley's, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy and the twins fiancee's Tina and Taylor were all celebrating the engagements of the Weasley twins. The Burrow was filled with laughter and as everyone sat at the table after they had finished the lunch Molly had provided most did not see the snowy white owl that flew into the window and perched on the window sill.

"Harry!" Molly called into the living room, "Hedwig's here with a letter." The sound of a crash as Harry came rushing into the kitchen caused her to spin around and gasp. Bur as Harry rushed towards his owl she hooted and flew out of the kitchen looking for the correct person for the letter that she carried.

"Hedwig! Come back here!" Harry called as he chased his owl into the living room. Hedwig landed on Ginny's shoulder and dropped the letter into Ginny's lap as she sat in the armchair by the fireplace. Everyone in the room was stunned into silence as she picked up the letter that had Ginny Potter written on the front her hands were shaking as she turned the letter over and broke the seal. She felt her eyes burn and fill with tears as she recognized Hermione's familiar handwriting.

_Hello Ginny,_

_How are you?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hedwig! Come back here!" Harry called as he chased his owl into the living room. Hedwig landed on Ginny's shoulder and dropped the letter into Ginny's lap as she sat in the armchair by the fireplace. Everyone in the room was stunned into silence as she picked up the letter that had Ginny Potter written on the front her hands were shaking as she turned the letter over and broke the seal. She felt her eyes burn and fill with tears as she recognized Hermione's familiar handwriting.

_Hello Ginny,_

_Guess I'll ask first. How are you? I know it is not fair of me to put you into this position, but Harry keeps sending Hedwig and I feel so sorry for her. Please if you are with everyone else don't tell them what this letter says. There are very acceptable reasons that I left. If I know Hedwig she'll deliver this straight to you and on time. I need to see you Ginny alone. We need to speak. I know the boys will never let you leave alone once they know that this letter is from me and that you plan to meet with me. So I'll leave it up to you to decide what to tell them. I'll meet you at Chesterfield Park, Surrey on the afternoon of the ninth at five o'clock. Do me this one favor in honor of our long friendship, please Ginny...Come alone! I miss you all more than you can know._

_Love_

_Hermione _

Ginny stared at the paper for another couple of minutes as her brain tried to wrap around what Hermione was asking her to do. The ninth, five o'clock, Chesterfield park she would bet she knew exactly where Hermione would be. The willow tree where Harry had proposed. She looked up and saw everyone in the room staring at her. _Merlin's beard!_ She thought as Harry then broke the silence.

"Ginny?" he asked as he started walking towards where she was sitting.

"Harry...she said she misses everyone." everyone gasped as they all were reacting with varying degrees of shock. Harry rushed forward to grab the letter but as soon as his fingers touched the parchment it burst into flames and Ginny squealed as they both let go of the parchment and everyone watched as it burnt to ashes. "She charmed it so only I could read it."

"This is our Hermione we are talking about." Ron said as he put his arm around his wife Luna.

"At least she answered this letter Harry." Arthur said and Remus turned to look at Sirius who was leaning against the wall as if it was the only support that was keeping him on his feet. The pain in Sirius's eyes caused Remus to stand and move to his friends side.

"Yea! March ninth! the day we started getting our Hermione back." Fred called out and everyone turned as Ginny gasped and then she screamed.

"The Ninth! NO!" she grabbed Harry's arm to check the time, four fifty five. "No!" she then ran out of the house with everyone chasing after her when she was able to apparate away she disappeared with a pop.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius yelled as he stood by Harry and Remus in the front yard looking at the area where Ginny had just been standing.

"Apparantly there was a time, date and place in that letter." Remus said as he looked between Harry and Sirius. "Looks like now we are stuck waiting." he heard Harry start ranting about how that's all that they had been doing for the last two years and Sirius growl softly behind them.

**Chesterfield Park**

Ginny appeared at the park and as she the ran towards the willow tree where Harry had proposed to her three years ago she saw a brown headed woman wearing blue jeans and a blue jumper sitting leaning her back against the tree.

"Hermione!" she yelled and as the woman turned to look at where the voice was coming from Ginny raced forward crying. "Hermione! Where have you been?" Ginny demanded as the two young women reached each other, hugging, crying, talking over each other. There seemed to be a few minutes of happy chaos but Ginny was the first to pull away before tears could overcome them again. "Oh Hermione I have so missed you. How could you do this to me and to everyone else?"

"Ginny ... breathe...are you alone?" Hermione said as she looked around half expecting to be swarmed by Harry, Ron and everyone else any second.

"Of course...I'm alone...I'm a woman of my word. Where have you been?" Ginny asked as they both looked at each other.

"Ginny send them a patronus telling them that you are fine and with me. You know how they are." Hermione said as they started walking a little ways away from the willow towards the car parking lot.

"You have no idea." Ginny said as she shot a patronus out of her wand and it flew away. "None of them are as bad as Sirius has been in their searches for you." Ginny gasped as Hermione stiffened at her words.

"Sirius...but he died...I saw it..Bellatrix hit him after Harry killed Voldemort." her eyes were full of tears. "I saw him in the tent with all the dead. Remember..." Hermione begged of her best friend.

"No Hermione ... Sirius is fine, he was knocked unconcious then placed in the wrong tent with all the confusion I don't think he was the only one that that happened to. It was a time of too much confusion." Ginny said as she followed Hermione to the small blue car in the parking lot.

"_OHGODSOHGODSOHGODS_...What have I done?" Hermione said more to herself than Ginny and she covered her face and hit the button to unlock the doors of her car.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked as she feared for her friend as she feared that Hermione was going to leave in the car with out her.

"Come on we have to leave." she said as she got into her car and Ginny got into the passenger side of the car. "Before Harry traces you or your apparation."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Burrow**

Sirius, Remus, Ron, Harry, Fred and George were all standing in the yard moving their gazes to each other trying to figure out how to trace Ginny's apparation. "Someone go get Dumbledore." Ron said and as the twins were moving to volunteer when a silver horse patronus appeared in front of Harry, Ginny's patronus and Ginny's voice filled the air.

"Everyone stay at the Burrow. I'm with Hermione. I'm going to convince her to come home with me. She looks so sad by the willow." and the patronus then faded away. No one could move as they all thought if anyone could force Hermione home it would be Ginny Potter, she had been trained at Molly's knee.

"She's with Hermione." Sirius whispered as he grabbed Remus's arm for support. Remus turned to look at his friend and wondered if Sirius would be able to make it thru this sane. The last two years he'd watched as his best friend had slow slipped further and further from the ones who loved him as he desperately searched for Hermione.

"Sad by the willow." George repeated as he looked at his twin, Fred looked as confused as the rest of them.

"What does that mean?" Fred asked as the others all looked to each of them in confusion.

"Gods!" Harry said as he caught onto Ginny's clue. "Chesterfield park! I proposed under the willow there, remember that day of the celebration picnic." Harry said as Ron turned to run into the Burrow to inform the few in the house they were leaving as the five left outside quickly apparated to the park. As they all then rushed towards the willow tree the rest of the Weasley's and Lupin's appeared started to help with the search of the park. Most didn't see Sirius walk straight to the the tree and kneel down and cover his face drawn by a faintly familiar and sorely missed scent. Remus and Harry were the first to notice him and as the others started searching the park Remus and Harry walked over to where Sirius was kneeling.

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly to the dark headed wizard who looked up at him with startled eyes.

"Gods Remus. It's her scent I can still smell it." he whispered as he took another breath closing his eyes as the smell caused his chest to fill with happiness. He wanted nothing more than to change into Padfoot and trace the smell and never lose it again.

"Sirius can you trace it?" Remus asked and he watched as Sirius wiped his tears away and nodded and they both followed him as he traced the scent but the closer to the edge of the park the more desperate Harry was becoming. Sirius lost it at the parking lot when it became confused with car fumes. "Bloody hell I lost it. Car fumes!!"

"Remus...does Sirius..." Harry started asking but Remus cut him off as Sirius moved when Arthur called to him.

"Harry ... Sirius has loved her for a very, very long time." Remus turned to watch Harry take in his explanation, Harry in turn surprised him further.

"Good...maybe he can convince her to come home where she belongs." Harry said as they all three turned to joint he others in their fruitless search of the park.

**Hermione's car**

Hermione was driving towards her house as Ginny sat beside her in the small blue car. "Hermione where are we going?"

"The house I rent is close by here." Hermione said as she turned off the main road.

"You mean you stayed in England?" Ginny asked stunned everyone had been sure Hermione had left the country and most of their searches had been in America and other European countries.

"Yes, I couldn't leave my homeland and the wizarding world...believe me it was hard enough sneaking into the events I was able to." Hermione said as she turned left again.

"The blonde woman at my wedding." Ginny remembered from the wedding ceremony. The blonde woman had smiled at her and kissed her cheek as she had entered the church and whispered how happy and proud that she was that Ginny and Harry had made it to their wedding. Ginny had knocked it up to nerves that the woman seemed so familiar, but thought that she had worked at the church.

"Yeah, not my best disguise." Hermione replied as she turned the car onto a street where all the houses were the exact same in different shades of brown. "It was a beautiful ceremony, Ginny."

"Why!" Ginny demanded as Hermione pulled into a small driveway of a brownstone house.

"Come on...I'll explain everything...you may never want to speak to me again afterwards." she said as she got out of the car and Ginny followed her up to the house. As they entered the kitchen Hermione asked Ginny to sit as a young girl maybe fifteen entered the room.

"Hello, Ms. Granger..." she grinned "Sleeping."

"Thank you Mary...I'll see you next week." Hermione said as the young girl grinned, nodded her head and rushed out of the house.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked from where she sat and Hermione pulled out a tea set and started to make two cups of tea before she spoke to Ginny. "You can't keep ignoring the questions."

"Okay but you have to promise to listen to everything." Hermione said as she looked at her best female friend in the eye she had told so many secrets to Ginny that Harry and Ron had no idea.

"Of course." Ginny promptly replied just trying to figure out why Hermione had left them all.

"Well there was a reason I left...I knew something no one else knew...after the final battle with Voldemort...I was still grieving after the battle you know my parents were gone. I knew I still had to deal with everything that that caused. Before the battle I had a...I guess you'd call it a one night stand/relationship/something I never did figure out what it was. After I'd been gone about a week I found out..." Hermione sighed. "I was pregnant."

"Merlin! Hermione." Ginny said as her own eyes filled with tears for her friend. "How could you do that to Harry and us? We've always loved you!!"

"I just had to do it on my own. I knew when I left that night that the whole wizarding world would probably be looking for me. So I locked up my wand and became a muggle again. Except for the few times I snuck glances into what you guys were doing. For the last year I've pretty much been hiding out here." she said as she waved her hand at the house they sat in.

"But Hermione we did locater spells every couple of months. Harry, Ron Sirius have all been searching for you. Following every lead they got." she looked around at the house. "Where are we?"

"What is the one street in the world that Harry would never set foot back on?" Hermione grinned as Ginny's eyes got huge.

"You didn't." she gasped out and covered her mouth as she started laughing.

"Welcome to number 18 Privet Drive." the two girls started laughing hysterically and after several minutes Ginny could speak again.

"Oh Hermione after he hugs you he'll probably kill himself for not thinking of looking here."

"Hide in plain sight." at that moment a childs cry filled the room thru the baby monitor on the kitchen counter. Hermione turned and stood to leave the room. Ginny quickly followed. "Hey my boys." Hermione said as she entered the childs room and saw both of her sons standing in their cribs. Their black heads bouncing as they both started jumping when they realized their mum was home.

"Mum!" the two boys called out.

"Hermione you can't keep them away from Harry he has a right to know his sons." Ginny said and Hermione who had just picked up the first small boy jerked around at Ginny's words.

"What?" she held the boy tightly as she looked at Ginny like she'd never seen anything quite like her.

"You can't keep Harry from his sons...I mean I know you said it was only one night and I understand." she stopped when Hermione started laughing.

"Xavier." she whispered to him "Do you want to meet mummy's friend?" the small boy nodded and Hermione walked to the door where her friend stood. "Ginny look at his eyes. My sons are not Harry's" Ginny sucked in air as she looked at the small boy who was staring at her and she connected with the boy's silver-blue eyes, the Black family eyes.

"Gods! Their Blacks!" Ginny said as she grabbed the door frame to try to continue to stand upright. Xavier grinned and Ginny could see Sirius's smile stamped on the smaller face.

"Mummy down!" He called out and Hermione put him down and she turned to let Ginny gather her thoughts. "Mummy play Adian now." Hermione scooped up both boys then and she turned back to her friend who was crying in the doorway again.

"Ginny I would you like to meet Xavier and Adian or their full names are Xavier Orion and Adian Sirius Granger. Boys this is Ms Ginny Potter, one of my oldest friends." as Ginny laughed Hermione smiled for the first time in a while. "Now do you understand why I left and why I haven't come back? I thought Sirius was dead. Course he will probably kill me once he sees the boys, but they were the only thing that kept me going after that battle. A little piece of him that I could keep even though he was gone."

"Lets go sit down. I've got to figure out what I'm going to do." Hermione said as they walked down the hall to a small living room.

"Come on we'll come up with a plan...believe me I believe Sirius will be ecstatic when he sees you."

"What are you talking about?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry and Ginny's Flat**

"Harry what if we did a locater spell for Ginny's magic?" Sirius asked as he paced in front of the fireplace at the Potter's flat. While Fred, George, Remus and Harry were all spread out around the room in different chairs.

"Would that have any better luck than the ones that we tried to use to find Hermione for the last two years?" he asked sarcastically. Remus looked at Sirius who looked on the verge of exploding.

"Sirius...Ginny is very persuasive. She'll get Hermione to at least see us." Remus told his best friend as the Black turned to glare at him.

"She is Sirius, is anyone thirsty?" Harry asked and turned to look at the portrait of himself, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting above his fireplace. The Hermione in the picture was waving at him slowly.

"Sirius...can you tell me something." Harry turned his green eyes on his godfather as he broke the silence a few minutes later when all were settled with their firewhiskey's.

"Sure Harry whatcha want to know." Sirius asked as he slowly rubbed his neck with one hand.

"What really went on between you and Hermione." the silence that fell after that simple statement fell into the room and caused the three Weasley's and Remus to turn to look back and forth between the two.

"That is kind of a hard story to tell as I know only half of it." Sirius said as he looked his godson in the eye.

"Well I think something happened that no one knows about because you've spent the last two years in that war room of yours searching for her." Harry said and everyone waited as Sirius leaned back to look at the ceiling for a moment and then he glanced up at the portrait and he saw Hermione grin at him and he made a huge decision to finally tell them all what had happened.

"I loved her Harry...it was as plain and as simple as those three words. Ones that have caused me more heartache and pain over the last two years as you can imagine. Keeping it all a secret. My fears that everyone would turn on me and hate me were crushed under the actual feelings of her just being gone. Your father use to say that each and every one of us has a soul mate out there and we just have to keep our eyes and hearts open for them. He met your mother when he was eleven and he knew. Remus met my crazy cousin and he knew. I finally got my chance a beautiful night that I was one with my soul mate and between death eaters, Voldemort and the final battle. Her thinking I was dead and vanishing off of the planet apparently, has kept me in a state of turmoil for two years. And I'm warning you all now. As soon as I get my hands on her she's mine and I will never let her loose again." the conviction in his words took away any shadow of doubt in their minds as to the depth of his feelings for their friend.

"You never told her." Ron asked as he looked at the man who had been one of their closest mentors the last couple of years.

"No Ron, I was to cowardly...I felt I was too broken for her to bitter about how my life had been treating me."

"Sirius, if anyone in this world deserves happiness it's you." Harry said with the utmost conviction as he smiled at Remus who nodded approvingly.

The green flash of the floo caused the all to jump to their feet as Ginny came out of the fireplace with a huge smile on her face and happy tears still in her eyes. "Ginny!" Harry yelled as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms quickly around his wife. "Where's Hermione? You didn't let her out of your sight did you?"

"Are you crazy!" Ron yelled over Harry's questions. As the redhead was bombarded by the men's demands she finally lost her temper.

"SHUT UP!" the six wizards fell silent and watched her cautiously. "Now sit down and be quiet or I won't tell you all my plan." Her grin got larger as Sirius then took control of the wizards and shoved them all into seats before he then sat across from her and waited for her speak.

"Go ahead, love...we're all listening now." Harry said as Remus laughed at Sirius's undivided attention.

"Well, I met Hermione at the park." She started.

"We figured that much out but by the time we got there you were gone." Ron said as he rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Yes, I didn't know that she had a car. She's been living as a muggle. Which is why her magic hasn't registered in any of our searches, she isn't using any. I finally got her to agree to meet with us all tomorrow. She's going to come to the Burrow at noon. Which reminds me I've got to floo Mum about cooking her favorite lunch." Ginny said as she looked at the clock and started to rise from her seat.

"Ginny." Harry said in a warning voice and she giggled. "Where is Hermione? What's to stop her from leaving again before tomorrow?"

"She never left England, Harry. Now that is all you guys are going to get out of me right now. This is the only way she would agree to come back. And I'm not going to let you all ruin it and chase my friend off again. So does everyone understand?" the wizards nodded and Remus was one who noticed Ginny glancing at Sirius frequently.

"I think we'll head home." Fred said as George nodded.

"Make tomorrow come sooner." George finished for his twin. "See you all tomorrow at noon." was heard as the two disappeared with a pop. Ron followed a few minutes later returning to his house by the Burrow.

"I believe I'll head home. You coming Sirius?" Remus asked and Sirius shook his head as the remaining people stood up.

"I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sirius said as he stood to return to 12 Grimmuald place.

"She's really coming back?" Harry asked quietly as he sunk back down into his seat as he he couldn't believe that he was finally getting some good news on this trouble and Ginny moved to kneel in front of him.

"Yes Harry, she just doesn't know how to tell you why she's been gone...so please don't be mad at her. She thought some things that weren't true." the three men listened as the red head spoke to Harry but they knew that her words were meant for them all, if not especially for just one. "Now I've got to floo to Mum's so she can cook up a grand party tomorrow. I'll see you all tomorrow." she said as she leaned forward to kiss Harry. "See you later." she then met the silver-blue eyes of Sirius who nodded and she flooed to the Burrow.

"I'm headed home to tell Dora the news." Remus said as he followed Ginny out.

Sirius then saw Harry turn to speak to him. "Sirius, if we get her to come back...you will keep her here?"

"Yes, Harry...forever." Sirius said as they both hugged farewell for a few minutes and then Sirius apparated with a pop and Harry turned to go to his room to prepare for his best friends return the following day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: Please Forgive me for taking so long on the update. Between work and the end of the school year I was swamped. But summer is here. So updates will come fast fast. Everyone's reviews give me heart that others besides just me like the tone of the story. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I've already got chapters 6 and 7 written I just have to type them up and edit a little then they will be posted. SO ENJOY!**_

**Number 12 Grimmuald Place**

"Well it's about time!" Ginny exclaimed as Sirius entered the entryway of his house after leaving the Potters. The sound of Ginny's voice in his house startled Sirius as he spoke.

"Ginny...what...I thought you were going to the Burrow?" he questioned her as he followed her meekly to the "war room".

"Already been there before I came home earlier." She grinned, "Can you sit for a few minutes and answer a few questions for me?" Sirius sat on the chair as Ginny continued to walk around the room seeing all the maps and documents that Sirius had gathered in his search for Hermione, how had no one ever noticed how much he carried for their friend.

"What's wrong?" he was starting to get worried that maybe Hermione wasn't going to come back.

"First, I heard about a certain event that happened between you and Hermione." she grinned as his mouth fell open in shock. "Yes, she told me. She left because she thought that you were dead. You do remember what happened right?" Sirius' eyes glazed as he remembered back to the night of the final battle and he'd woken up in a tent full of the dead.

"Yes I remember...she was gone when I woke."

"What are your feelings towards her...now?" Ginny asked as she stopped her pacing of the room to look directly at him.

"I don't think..." he started and she cut him off.

"Humor me...there are reasons that I ask all of these questions." Ginny said as she raised an eyebrow at him for him to continue his explanation.

"I've loved her for years Ginny, just as I told Harry. She never knew it. I seduced her one night. That was all I got. You all have seen how I've searched for her for the last two years. If anything my feelings have grown stronger threw this." Sirius said and Ginny felt her heart start pounding in joy for her two friends.

"I think it was a mutual seduction ... as I heard it." she whispered and Sirius swung shocked eyes back to Ginny's face.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly as he searched Ginny's face for a sign of what she was thinking.

"Hermione is waiting to speak to you. Tonight. She will not throw herself at you but she wants to speak to you away from and before she sees everyone else."

"Are you serious?" he asked as he jumped to his feet and looked at her hopefully.

"No you are." Ginny teased and the grin that erupted across his face caused her eyes to fill with tears. "But yes, come on...Do you want to see her now? I can take you now."

"What about Harry, Ron..." Sirius started and Ginny cut him off again.

"No Sirius...you are the only one allowed to see her tonight. She told me if I broke this confidence she's given to me she will leave and never come home. She's terrified that everyone is going to hate her after tomorrow anyway. Do you still want to go tonight?" Ginny asked and Sirius quickly nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Ginny...what ever you said to her...I owe you so much."

"Just remember to listen to her reasons. She was scared, lost and thought she was alone and you were gone." Ginny repeated and he nodded.

"I promise...lets go...what's her floo address?" he started towards the fireplace.

"Not connected come on you'll have to side-along with me." Ginny said as he took hold of her arm and they disappeared with a crack.

**Privet Drive**

They reappeared in a small wooded area along side a street where the houses all looked the same. Sirius looked around and frowned, _Where were they?_

"Where are we?" he asked as he followed Ginny down the sidewalk as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hermione lives there." Ginny grinned as she pointed towards the brownstone house with a blue car sitting in the drive. "Look at the street name." she motioned towards the street sign as they passed it.

"Privet Drive..." Sirius was so stunned he quit walking. "The street with the Dursley's!!"

"The one street Harry would never return to...ever...as she said. Hiding in plain sight." she rolled her eyes as Sirius shook his head. "Harry's going to die tomorrow when she tells him that. Maybe I'll sneak a calming potion into his coffee." She teased as they turned and she led the way up to the porch. When she knocked three times quickly on the door Sirius felt his heart pounding in his chest as he heard footsteps coming close to the door. As the first lock turned his heart stopped and he then heard the second lock and his heart was lodged somewhere around his throat. As the doorknob turned and the door was pulled opened it revealed a beautiful sight for his sore eyes.

"Hermione." he whispered and she held onto the door to stay standing as her eyes swept over him from head to toe and back.

"Sirius." her whisper of his name caused him to smile at her. "You're alive." her eyes then filled with tears. "I thought..." she choked and the tears started to fall as she lost the ability to speak and as she tried to moved Sirius could not hold back anymore and he moved forward to wrap his arms around her as she cried into his chest. His heart was pounding louder than any Quidditch stadium as she kept mumbling over and over. "I thought you were dead. Forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Ginny watched from the steps to the porch as Sirius held Hermione close and kept kissing the top of her head as she then saw a few tears fall from his eyes and as much as she wanted to see Sirius' reaction to seeing Xavier and Adian she was going to leave them alone. She'd con Hermione into seeing the memory later. "Well, Hermione, I'm gonna head home and let you two talk."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews. Everyone's reviews give me heart that others besides just me like the tone of the story. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I've already got chapter 7 written I just have to type it up and edit a little then it will be posted. And as usual I don't own any part of Jo's Potter universe, I'm just happy to play with the characters. Also if anyone has gone to my youtube channel it's listed as my homepage I will soon be posting a music video to be a prequel to Trouble I've been working on it for about two days now hope to have it posted by Sunday or Monday I'm pretty sure I'll have it up before I post chapter 7. It will kind of sum up what I think happened before Hermione disappeared because everything is fixing to start happening really quickly here in about three chapters sorry that it's taking so long to set the story up. So ENJOY! **_

_**Now On with the story!!**_

**18 Privet Drive**

Ginny smiled as she watched Sirius hold Hermione close and how he kept kissing the top of her head as Hermione continued holding him just as tight as tears ran down her face.

"Thank you Ginny…Harry's not coming is he?" Hermione asked as she turned her head to lay her cheek against Sirius's chest and speak to her friend while Sirius held her close and refused to let her go any further.

"No…Harry is still at home which is where I'm headed to now…see you two tomorrow." Ginny then turned and disappeared down the walkway to where she could move into the woods to apparate home.

"So…Privet Drive huh?" Sirius asked and Hermione laughed softly and she closed and locked her front door behind them. "So do we get to go booby trap the Dursley's house?"

"Come on in Sirius we need to talk." She said and he followed behind her as she led the way to the living room. Her wand lay on the table where she'd been using it to hide all the toys and photos of the boys until she managed to break the news to Sirius. Hermione sat down on her sofa facing her empty fireplace.

"So you've been here the whole time?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to her on the sofa. His eyes continued to devour her features as the scent that was entirely Hermione filled his brain. He laid his arm on the back of the sofa smiling when she laid her head back on his arm.

"Almost I've been here a little over a year…I got lucky the rent is okay."

"You working?" Sirius was trying to keep the conversation light and non threatening since he was fighting the urge to capture her in his arms and never let go, but he knew that this revelation of information had to go the way that Hermione wanted it to go and for once he was going to show patience.

"I am an author actually…I've published my first book, fiction, a couple of months ago. You should have known that since I read so many books that I might want to write one." she teased.

"Congratulations! Do I get a copy?" He asked as he grinned at her and she laughed and nodded. "Will you autograph it for me?" he teased and she finally laughed a true happy laugh.

"Okay…this…is very hard for me." Hermione said as she looked into his eyes with her own eyes revealing her fears he saw the decision she made as she straightened her shoulders and spoke. "I've cared about you for a very long time Sirius…you…I mean that night…Merlin this is hard." She rubbed the sides of her face with her hands. She turned to look at him and she wondered what was going to happen in the next few minutes.

Sirius decided that since Hermione had taken the first step that he was going to be a true Gryffindor and step out there also and he spoke. "I know…I shouldn't have 'Mione but I love you so much…I just wanted you. I had wanted you for so long and to know that you wanted me to was too much I could not have walked away that night if my life depended on it. No matter what you think I will never regret that night." He added as he took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips to kiss her hand.

"Sirius will you just listen…there was a reason or two I left." He grinned as he saw her temper flare for a moment as she pulled her hand away from his grip. "Quit distracting me."

"Okay you can tell me anything 'Mione." He said as he searched her eyes and he saw the anxiety in their chocolate depths.

"Bugger." She whispered to herself as she saw the red light flash on the baby monitor she'd put on the table behind where Sirius was sitting indicating that someone was up and talking. She'd charmed the room so Sirius wouldn't hear the boys and figure things out as Ginny had. She wanted to tell him but that wasn't going to happen she'd bet Xavier was awake again. _Might as well get this over with_ she thought to herself as she looked at Sirius. "Come on I've got something to show you it seems to be the easiest way to explain this." She stood up and Sirius moved to follow her trying to figure out what was going on but his brain was stumped as he followed her up the stairs and down the hall as she reached a door, she moved to open it and whispered to him, "Forgive me."

The room was dark save a small night light and Hermione entered the room as she saw Xavier jumping as he held on the side of his crib. Sirius' eyes swept the room over and the two cribs registered in his brain as he watched Hermione walk over to lean into the crib to lift the black haired boy out of the crib. Sirius felt his heart lodge somewhere near his throat. Two reasons to not return! Her children! Merlin! His children! She's been alone this whole time. Hermione approached carrying the small boy. _Breathe Sirius! _He yelled into his brain.

"Xavier…come and meet Daddy." She whispered to the boy as she watched Sirius. He felt his knees buckled and he desperately glanced around for a chair not seeing one he decided to just sit down on the floor. _Merlins shorts, he was a daddy, _he thought as he sat down on the floor as did Hermione, Xavier looked at the man across from him and Sirius met his own eyes. The boy was almost his clone. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Do you think he'd let me?" Sirius asked hopefully and she nodded as she stood Xavier up and helped him get his balance the small boy grinned as he started trying to walk to the man across from him with no fear. "Hey there…come on" Sirius coached as Xavier walked to him. When Sirius enveloped him in his arms as Xavier reached him the small boy started jumping in excitement as he held on to the man. Hermione watched thru eyes filled with tears as Sirius held the boy close to him and he kissed the top of the small back head.

"Mummy." A second voice called into the room and Sirius felt his heart skip in his chest again as he turned and he saw a second small black head peering at him from the second crib. "Mummy out."

"Adian." Hermione said as she stood to let the other boy out. Adian looked at the man holding his twin.  
"Merlin…they are identical twins." He whispered as he pulled Xavier close since he had taken up residency in his lap while Hermione sat down with Adian in her lap.

"Yeah, this is the fun part. That little trouble maker you have there is Xavier Orion and this is Adian Sirius….I'm sorry their last name is Granger the muggle hospital would not let me put Black without you there to sign the papers and I didn't know." Her voice broke as she looked at him with tears filling her eyes again. "I'm sorry…so sorry."

"Hermione it's okay, really…I'm just sorry that you went thru all of it alone. But your back and I'm here for you always. Will you let me be in all your lives?" he whispered as he looked at each of them.

"Sirius…I've loved you for a very long time, the boys were what saved me when I thought you were gone. Every day when I was pregnant I would talk with them about you or told them stories that I had heard from Remus and Harry. It was what kept me sane, I am just sorry that I disappeared I mean you missed the firsts that they've done." She grinned at the memory.

"It's settled." Sirius said as he grinned at the two boys where were waving their arms at each other.

"But what will everyone think Sirius?" she looked terrified again he grinned at her just like he thought she would immediately run to another worry.

"Hermione, will you let me show you how much I love you?" He asked slowly and when she nodded he finished speaking. "Then I'll take care of everyone tomorrow. And even though I just met these two I love them just as much." He leaned forward as Xavier tried to stand again. "Okay?" he waited until she nodded and then he asked. "So what can you tell me about these two?"

"Xavier is the older one by nine minutes, they were born on November 7th and they are sixteen months old and starting to get pretty independent. They have both been walking for about three or four months. Both talk a lot and they love it when I read to them."

"I bet." He laughed as the two boys moved to play between them. "How do you tell them apart?" He asked as he continued to look between them. He had a family now and there was nothing that was going to come between them.

"I don't know, I guess I've just gotten use to them the first month I wouldn't take their hospital bracelets off. I was terrified I'd mix them up and traumatize them for life." She giggled at that memory.

"That's not a bad idea." He said as they both laughed.

"For a while I dressed them in two different colors, but now I can tell their voices apart. Adian's is a little higher pitched."

"Can…do you have any pictures?" he asked as the two boys moved towards their toy box and were pulling out some stuffed cars completely ignoring the adults now.

"Yeah but they are muggle ones." She stood up and Sirius stood up also. "No, you stay here with them do you need a drink?"

"No…I'm fine…wait." He said as she stopped in the doorway to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Well this is not going how I planned to start convincing you that I want a relationship with you. See after that night I knew I was not going to let you go but everything happened with Voldemort and the final battle. I know that we have a lot to work out and talk about, but I've been carrying this around with me for the last two years." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small black box and Hermione gasped. He moved to kneel in front of her on one knee and he looked up into her eyes which were quickly feeling with tears. "Hermione I had planned on asking you to marry me after a couple of months of dating but I was a coward before and you slipped away and we lost two years. You were gone for so long but I never forgot and never lost any of my love for you. Everyday you were gone I loved you a little more than I did the day before. I still want you to marry me as I did before I found out about the double bonus I am getting. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Sirius! I….yes…" she said as she jumped towards him and quickly hugged him as he knelt in front of her and kissed him after he grinned and placed the diamond on her hand. "I love you so much." She said as she kissed him.

He ginned as he pulled her towards him and then rolled her to lay beneath him there on the floor in the twins room and he kissed her passionately. Before either could respond any further Xavier walked over and then started hitting Sirius with his stuffed truck calling out, "My mummy! Off mummy!" Hermione dissolved into giggles as Sirius looked up at his son as Xavier continued to pummel him with the toy truck and his bark like laugh caused the young boy to smile.

"Can't she be ours?" Sirius asked as he stared at Xavier after a second Xavier nodded and then moved back to play with his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Hello all I have another chapter here that I really hope everyone enjoys. I kept making more and more alterations until I just finally gave up and posted it. As usual I don't own anything in the Potter universe if I did there would be certain characters that would STILL be around. But before that rant starts. If you would like to see the prequel video that I posted please go to my youtube channel and check out the video called Trouble fanfic Sirius/Hermione there is a link to it on my profile page here at fanfiction. I kind of made it a summary of some of the things that happened before Hermione disappeared. And I would like to give a thank you to all of you who have been reviewing (silverbirch, Slytherin-Lycan, dancerPat, allycat1186, ScarletWitch88, daytimedrama, Nymphie07, bluebaby3296, classygyrl, b-ballgurl2, MadEyesArmy, twighlight167, crazedreader, SiriusObsessed, bch1993, dramioneOBEL2 and Someone aka Me.) THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! Please everyone keep reviewing!  
**_

**18 Privet Drive**

Sirius slowly opened his eyes as a child's cry woke him up and he felt someone get up from beside him. _Crying? Huh? Some one is in the bed? What? _His sleep fogged brain was trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly her scent wrapped around him and he remembered _Hermione! The boys! _He shot up as his brain cleared instantly and he realized he was on Hermione's bed. The boys must be up, _Yes! _he thought as he quickly pulled back on his pants not bothering with his shirt from the day before and walked down the hall towards the twins' room. As he stood in the doorway he watched as Hermione removing one of the boys pajamas whispering to him, trying to finish before Adian woke up. But Xavier was not being helpful and was trying to catch her hair every time she leaned over him.

"Xavier …Oww... Will you behave?" she whispered as she finished removing his clothes and then firmly removed her hair from his grasp. "Okay young man sit up." As he sat up Sirius moved into the room.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Sirius you didn't have to get up." Hermione said as she turned around and drank in the sight of the bare chested man standing before her. His tattoos covering his chest as Xavier squealed and raised his arms to Sirius.

"Good morning." He spoke to Xavier causing the small boy to giggle then to Hermione. "Of course I wanted to get up."

"Well make yourself useful and watch Xavier while I get him some clothes." Hermione moved to the dresser and pulled out a small pair of jeans and a jumper as she dug threw the drawers for socks she grinned to herself as she listened to Sirius talking with Xavier.

"So my young man…how are you this fine morning? Did you sleep well? Yes, yes I slept very well next to mummy. I never heard a peep out of you. So what do you want to do today? Shock the wizarding world you say. Sounds good to me."

"Puppy." Xavier called out and Hermione gasped as she turned around looking at Xavier and Sirius. Sirius was leaning on the changing table where Xavier was sitting up happily. He looked stunned as Xavier grinned and patted his hands on Sirius's cheeks.

"What?" Sirius asked as he looked to Hermione in shock.

"Xavier…have you been in Mummy's room again?" she asked as the boy lowered his head and nodded. Hermione moved to start dressing him.

"Does he know about Padfoot?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yes…I had one photo I'd taken from Harry it has you, Remus and James all in it I think it was taken after Harry was born and when no one is looking you and James change into Padfoot and Prongs and you change back before Remus could turn around. Xavier has always snuck in to look at the picture it was the only way I could show him who Daddy was. Arms." She instructed in a firm voice and Xavier put his arms in the arm holes.

"So he knows Daddy can change?" Sirius asked with a grin and she turned to put Xavier on the floor after she'd dressed him and she moved to wake Adian up. "Can I?" He asked mischievously.

"Wait till Adian is ready them you can show them both." She moved to Adian's crib and the second boy laughed as she tickled him awake. A few minutes later she sat down on the floor with the boys. "Okay boys watch Daddy." The two pair of silver-blue eyes turned on him and Sirius laughed then changed into Padfoot who barked at them. The two boys laughed clapping their hands and called out.

"Puppy! Puppy!" as they walked over to tackle the dog. Promptly a game of tag/wrestle/hideandseek started and Padfoot played with the two boys as they all three rolled and played in the floor.

"I will be back in a few minutes. Can you watch them while I get ready?" Hermione asked as she moved to the doorway to the room.

Sirius quickly transformed back, "Of course, love….I'll take them downstairs while you get ready. Take a nice long shower. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day." Sirius teased as he scooped both boys up with an arm and moved to leave the room. As he passed Hermione he leaned forward and covered her lips with a kiss. "Love you we'll be downstairs."

"I love you too, Sirius." She whispered as she watched them all three disappear down the hall.

**Harry and Ginny's flat**

"Mmmm…" Ginny asked as she felt him kiss her neck trying to awake her up. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Kissing…my lovely wife…on one of the best days…of my life." He said in between kisses that he placed on her shoulder to her ear.

"I'm still not telling you where she is." Ginny grinned as he huffed against her neck. "Not that I mind your ways of trying to convince me to."

"I bet." Harry asked as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "So it's close to ten are you ready to get up?"

"It's ten already." She pushed him off of her and jumped out of the bed while Harry laughed as she rushed to her closet.

"Something you need to tell me love?" Harry asked as he leaned against their headboard and listened to her as she disappeared into her closet.

"Bloody..." Ginny mumbled as she disappeared into her closet she started talking again as she soon as she came back out of the closet into their room just as if she had never left the room. "Okay Harry I need you to do me a huge favor. Go get Ron and Remus only. Bring them both here by eleven. Tell Tonks and Luna we'll meet them at the Burrow at noon. Don't say anything else." Ginny instructed as Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Is this about Hermione?" he asked excitedly and he rushed towards the closet to pull clothes out for himself. Ginny watched as he quickly dressed then he looked at her and spoke "I'll go get Sirius too."

"Harry James Potter! What did I say? Listen to me!!" she said as he froze pulling on his shoes. "Remus and Ron only no one else is to know…I will deal with getting Sirius here."

"Ahhh…Okay love…you and Hermione seem to be running this show." He grinned as she rushed back to kiss him and then he rushed out of the room to deciding to floo to the Lupin's first.

**Remus and Tonks house**

As Harry entered the kitchen where he heard Remus talking with Dora where Teddy was giggling from his seat as he watched his daddy chase his mummy. "Remus!" Tonks said as she rushed behind Teddy's chair. "Behave, Teddy is watching!" she said as she darted out from behind the chair as Remus almost grabbed her.

"Yes and Teddy is learning how a Marauder catches the prey." Remus teased as he snatched her arm and started to pull her close for his good morning kiss. As he looked up he saw Harry grinning in the doorway.

"Hey Harry…whatcha doing here?" Remus asked as he saw Harry enter the room and moved to offer him a cup of coffee. Laughing a Tonks slapped his arms as she escaped.

"I'm supposed to get you and Ron to my place while everyone else goes to the Burrow. I believe that Ginny's planning to kidnap Hermione so she can't change her mind. You ready?"

"Yeah…see you at the Burrow, love." Remus said as he kissed Tonks goodbye followed by a quick kiss to Teddy's head as he successfully dodged the spoon of oatmeal that Teddy tried to add to his hair and they moved towards the floo.

"What about Sirius?" Remus asked quietly before Harry could floo to Ron's.

"Ginny's getting him I was to get you and Ron only and those instructions were given very clearly they are both up to something and Ginny is so enjoying the power over this."

"She used the full name huh?" Remus teased and they both laughed as Harry then disappeared in a flash of green.

**Hermione's House**

"Hermione someone's here." Sirius called out from where he was still sitting in the living room watching the boys playing on the floor.

"It's probably Ginny…can you answer it? But let only Ginny in if she got conned into letting anyone else come with her." Hermione called from the boys room where she was packing a bag of necessities for the day. Sirius moved to open the door and he grinned at the red head.

"Good morning Ginny." Sirius replied as he grinned at her from the open doorway.

"Sirius, you old mutt, what are you doing here?" she asked as she entered the room where the boys were playing.

"I never left last night…I left for a few minutes this morning to get a change of clothes otherwise I've been here with my family." He could not believe how much that one word warmed his heart.

"Good for you!" she asked as she motioned towards the twins. "Now who is who?" Causing Sirius to laugh out loud.

"She's color coding them for me. Adian is in red and Xavier is in the blue." He whispered. "But if you ask me Adian's got this twinkle in his eyes that gives him away everytime." Sirius laughed with Ginny as Adian looked up at them. Xavier saw Ginny and stood up to walk over.

"Hi I Xavier." He said and grinned at Ginny as Sirius laughed at him.

"A true Marauder's son."

**Harry and Ginny's Flat**

Remus, Ron and Harry had arrived back at the Potter flat and were all just sitting on the sofas as they all heard Sirius' loud laugh a sound that had been missing since Hermione disappeared two years ago. Ginny came walking into the room followed by Sirius. Harry looked stunned at his godfather.

"So Ginny what's the plan? Kidnap her?" Ron asked as he plopped down on an armchair and Ginny sat on the arm of the sofa beside Harry.

Remus moved to stand beside Sirius who was literally glowing with happiness. "You okay Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly as Harry, Ron and Ginny were all getting comfortable.

"Oh Moony, my friend, I am so much better than okay I need to create a whole new category." Remus couldn't help but smile at his friend who radiated complete happiness, something good was happening for him and Remus could not have been happier for him.

"Okay everyone listen while Sirius and I tell you my plan." Ginny said as Sirius nodded to them and everyone sat up to listen when Sirius started to speak.

"Now I know a few of you know my true feelings for Hermione and that there was a small relationship we had that Remus was the only one to know about until recently before the last battle with Voldemort. Now Hermione left because she thought I was gone, and that you all would hate her…But…" Sirius sat forward as he spoke evenly and forcefully as he met all their eyes individually. Everyone was stunned to see the face of the man that had spent twelve years in Akzaban looking back at them deadly serious. "Hermione has agreed to marry me and she'll tell you the reasons that she stayed away herself. But no one is going to hurt her without dealing with me." The three wizards sat there stunned at different places in his speech. Ron stuck on a relationship between Hermione and Sirius. Remus smiling at she had agreed to marry his best friend. And Harry at that she thought he would hate her. "Now that that is out of the way everyone sit here for a moment." The men looked at Sirius as if he might finally be falling into the loony ward as they had not seen Ginny leave the room. It finally dawned on Harry first.

"You've seen her haven't you Sirius?" Harry asked as his voice cracked and Sirius nodded as he looked at his godson.

"There were reasons Harry…she loves you, but we had to speak first…you'll see." Sirius started and they were all cut off.

"Harry?" a long familiar voice called from the hallway entrance and Harry jerked his eyes from his godfather to the door where she stood in the navy dress she'd chosen to wear. She had been like his older sister for as long as he'd known her. She'd helped him survive Hogwarts, defeat Voldemort and any other challenge he'd ever faced and he had missed her like missing an arm. She looked the exact same as she had the last time he'd seen her. Her curly brown hair pulled back in a clip and her chocolate eyes full of tears as she smiled at him.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he rushed towards her over the arm of his seat and as he hugged her tightly he felt Ron hugging them both. "Where have you been? Do you know how much I've missed you?" he stormed threw many questions as Ron also started. The happy chaos around the three friends cause the older wizards in the room to smile fondly over them.

"Hermione for a smart bookworm how can you ever think that we'd hate you?"

"You're never leaving again. Even if I have to chain you at Blacks house."

"No I say we just put a lifetime tracer on her right now. Your an Auror you have permission to do it."

Remus stood beside of Sirius as they watched the three friends and he watched as Sirius wiped at his eyes. "You okay Padfoot?"

"Yeah Moony…I'm perfect for once in my sorry life." He grinned as he hugged Remus. "Hold on I've got to show you." Remus saw Sirius meet Hermione's eye as she listened to Ron and Harry demand where she'd been. At her nod he snuck out of the room. A minute later Ginny returned and Remus wondered where she'd been when she moved to hug Hermione. Remus then found himself hugging Hermione.

"Okay everyone sit down and I'll explain." She said and she soon found herself on the sofa between Ron and Harry who wouldn't let go of her as they seemed to be afraid she would disappear again on them.

"So where have you been Hermione?" Ron repeated.

"I rent a small house…on…" Hermione snuck a small glance at Ginny who had started giggling. "On Privet Drive." Harry gasped and Remus started laughing also. Ron was just silent before his laughter erupted into the room.

"Are you serious?...I never thought to look there." Harry said and Ron was clutching his stomach from his laughter as tears quickly filled his eyes. "Privet drive. Hermione how could you?"

"Which is why she is the brilliant witch that she is." Remus said as he saw the huge diamond on Hermione's finger. "So you're really going to marry the old mutt?" He asked as he motioned to the engagement ring.

"I've loved him for a long time, guys…it was part of the reason I left." They were all listening at this point. Remus being the only one who wondered where Sirius had run off to he had not figured that Sirius would let Hermione out of his sight for quite a while if ever when he finally got her back. "Well, when I thought Sirius was dead I just lost it. Completely. I left for what I thought was just going to be a few days, to mourn in private since no one had known that we had had a relationship I guess you'd call it. But on the third day I was gone I found out I was pregnant, with Sirius' baby." She paused to take a breath.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled as Ron gaped at her and Remus sat back and grinned this explained Sirius' perfect happiness.

"You were…shagging Sirius?" Ron stuttered.

"Yes Ron, thank you for your crudeness…so as I was saying at this time I was scared of losing the baby from the stress of the final battle and my grief over thinking of Sirius so I just holed up and then when I had them I just didn't know how to come back."

"Them?" Remus asked as he sat up straight again.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes, I had twins. Look behind you." The three males turned around and looked at Sirius who was holding a small boy on each arm. The black hair, silver-blue eyes and grins left no doubt that they were Blacks.

"Everyone meet Xavier Orion and Adian Sirius soon-to-be Black"

The room erupted in cheers, hugs, and laughter as everyone rushed between Sirius, the boys and Hermione. "Now we need help telling Molly." Sirius said as they all laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

The Burrow

Molly was rushing around the kitchen at the Burrow trying to get the backyard ready for Hermione's welcome home party when she saw Bill and Fleur with their daughter Victoria sitting in the family room. Charlie was helping the twins and their fiancées Tina and Talyor set up the tables. "Arthur what time is it?" Molly asked her husband as she finished another tray of sandwiches. Arthur looked up from where he was sitting reading the Daily Prophet.

"It's 11:30, Molly." Arthur said as he glanced up at his wife who was rushing around the room and then she yelled threw the window at the twins.

"Fred! George! You uncharm that chair right now! You are not going to ruin Hermione's homecoming!" Arthur could imagine the look on the two twins faces as they cringed under their mothers wrath.

"Awww Mum! It's just a sticking charm so she can't leave again." Fred called out and Charlie and the others in the yard laughed.

"Remove the charm. Now! You don't want me coming out there." She threatened as each of her children quickly lowered their eyes and the twins removed the charm on the chair.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" Remus called out as he entered threw the fireplace.

"Remus! Everyone is in the family room or outside, why don't you join them everything is almost ready." Molly said as she looked up from the lunch she had just finished as they watched the werewolf moved towards the kitchen.

"No thank you Molly, we need everyone outside, Sirius wants to speak to everyone first before Hermione gets here, no exceptions." Remus said as he took her by the arm and led her outside. Arthur moved to get everyone out of the family room.

Soon Ron, Ginny and Sirius were all walking threw the fireplace into the now quite Weasley living room. "Ready?" Ron asked Sirius who nodded as Ginny moved to go outside. They moved out of the way as Harry came threw the floo carrying Adian and Hermione then followed with Xavier.

"Okay Hermione under the cloak." Harry said as he pulled out his invisibility cloak and handed Adian to Hermione. Sirius kissed them quickly and covered them and he then called out.

"Show time!"

"Boys quiet as a mouse it is hide and seek time." Hermione whispered and the two boys giggled once and were then quiet as they followed Sirius and Ron out of the house to the tables where everyone were gaining their seats.

Remus saw the three men come outside and he wondered where Hermione and the boys were as he sat back to watch Sirius stun everyone, his laugh caused Dora to turn to look at him as Teddy sat in the chair on her other side. "Did you just giggle?"

"Just watch Sirius he's fixing to get his dream come true." Remus whispered to her and she turned to watch her cousin as he began to speak.

"Okay everyone I have a few things to say." Sirius said as he stood a few steps away from the table where everyone was sitting. Harry stood a few steps to his left knowing Hermione was supposed to be standing between them. Ginny, Ron and Luna were sitting directly in front of where Sirius was standing. "I'm going to make this short and sweet. Now very few people knew that Hermione and I sort of had a relationship a month or so before the battle with Voldemort. She thought I was dead and she left to grieve in private away from everyone. While she was gone she found out she was expecting. Now no one is going to hold this against Hermione, she has agreed to marry me and we are going to look forward from now on no holding the past against us."

There were several stunned faces and Molly's face was covered with shock, tears and fear as she looked at Arthur. "Your saying Hermione had your child alone?" Molly asked as she stood up everyone heard the anger in her voice.

"I'm saying my fiancée…" Sirius started speaking and at this point Harry moved to pull the cloak off of Hermione but she wasn't there.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Harry yelled cutting Sirius off as he looked around the yard hoping to see something to show where she was standing. "Come out from under that cloak right now! Or I am so going to put a tracer spell on your butt!"

Everyone looked around as Harry pulled himself together and they heard a faint female giggle. As they all tried to focus in on where the sound came from.

"Quiet!" Sirius yelled as everyone turned around to look at Sirius. His eyes flashed and he transformed into Padfoot and he barked a couple of times. Everyone then heard a small boy's voice call out.

"Puppy! Puppy!" and then giggles as Padfoot traced the voice and their scent back to where they stood under the cloak a couple of feet behind Harry. As Sirius approached the three under the cloak Harry summoned the cloak.

"Accio cloak!" Harry called out and the cloak flew towards him and everyone saw Hermione kneeling beside two young boys who were grinning at the dog that was rushing towards them and morphing back into his human form.

"Hello everyone." Hermione said softly as Sirius reached her side and he pulled the boys into his arms and he leaned down to kiss Hermione.

"That was evil of you." He whispered as he turned to speak to everyone. "Let me introduce Xavier and Adian soon to be Black…our sons!" Sirius said proudly. "And their lovely mother, my fiancée Hermione" The crowd swarmed away from the table as Molly rushed threw the crowd and the Weasley twins could be heard above everyone.

"Twins!" "How cool!" "We must take them under our wings!"

Molly crushed Hermione to her as she cried tears of joy. They all heard her demand to know why Hermione had left them and how she could have ever thought that they would not help her. After a few minutes Arthur moved forward to pull his wife off of Hermione so everyone else could greet her. Sirius was standing with Harry as they held Xavier and Adian Remus moved to stand with them.

"My mummy." Adian said as he looked at the group of people around his mum most of them all talking at once and several hugging her.

"Yes, Adian she is your mummy everyone is just happy, and everyone is happy to see her again. We all missed her a lot." Remus said as Adian reached out his arms to the older man. As Remus took him Dora walked up with Teddy.

"Dear Merlin! How do you tell them apart?" she asked Sirius as he grinned.

"Right now…'Mione's color coding them." He said as Dora and Remus laughed as the Weasley twins rushed forward after releasing Hermione.

"My young ones." Fred started as the young Black twins looked at them.

"We must teach you." George continued.

"Never let them mark you!" Fred finished.

At nine that evening Hermione unlocked her house as she carried a sleeping Xavier on her shoulder and Sirius followed with Adian. "They are sure wore out." She said as she set her bag down and started up the stairs.

"Wouldn't you be exhausted after meeting all them for the first time? Especially the twins? I think they gave the boys their own accounts at their store." Sirius asked as he followed her with the sleeping Adian. Hermione laughed as she moved into the boys room and turned the soft night light on and she laid Xavier on the changing table to put him into his pj's. Several minutes later both boys were tucked in and Sirius turned to pulled their door shut and he started pulling Hermione towards her room. As he pulled her towards the sofa in her room that she usually used to read on she grinned at him.

"Thank you for today, Sirius…I don't think without you I would of made it." She said as he sat down and he pulled onto his lap.

"Aww love…you know I'd do anything for you." He said as he pulled her tightly to him. "I've missed you so much." He said as he leaned forward to kiss the area on her neck where it joined her shoulders and she sighed as she leaned her head to the side to give him greater access.

"Sirius." She sighed as she said his name and she felt him shiver against her as she lay against his chest.

"I love it when you say my name like that. It sets me on fire." He said as he moved up her neck kissing her weak point behind her ear and then blowing across the damp skin as she began shivering in his arms.

"Sirius are you…" she started but he was making it very hard to concentrate as her body was being bombarded with pleasure from his lips and hands.

"Am I pushing too much, love?" he asked as he quickly lifted his head.

"I … I just wanted to make sure you…were sure." She said as she closed her eyes and moaned at the grin that cover his face.

"You mean am I sure that I want to make love to my beautiful witch?" he asked as he pulled her back a little to look into her eyes. "More than I've ever wanted anything else."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mummy!" A baby voice called and Sirius picked up his head off the pillow as he looked around for the voice he the relized he was hearing thru the baby monitor Hermione had shown him. He realized that one of the boys was awake. "Mummy!" he grinned as he realized Hermione was still deeply asleep he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and slowly got out of the bed, finding his pants he pulled them on and went down the hall to find Adian awake standing up holding onto the side of the crib.

"Good morning Adian." He said as he picked the boy up and nuzzled his neck with his stubble and causing the boy to giggle. He moved to the changing table where he cheated and vanished the messy diaper remembering the spell James used on Harry as a baby. Once he finished Xavier woke up and he set Adian in the floor with a toy truck as he got Xavier ready for the day. "Okay boys are we ready for breakfast?"

"Cereal!" Xavier said as Sirius laughed and carried them downstairs.

He sat the two boys at the table in their chairs. He then dug around in the cabinets till he found the cereal and after getting them happily situated eating he made two cups of coffee. "You two sit right here I'm going to get your mummy up." He grinned as he saw them continue eating. He rushed up the stairs and found Hermione sitting up in the bed.

"Sirius?" she questioned in confusion as she had woke up alone.

"Good morning love, I brought you some coffee…and I've got the boys eating breakfast." He said as he leaned down and kissed her then handed her the coffee. After she took a sip she looked at him.

"So you think you can handle them?" she grinned.

"They aren't that bad…" he said as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are they eating?"

"Cereal…why?" he asked when she started laughing.

"At least that doesn't stick to the ceiling."

"What?" he asked as a grin formed on his face.

"Xavier loves to throw his breakfast and Adian retaliates." She laughed as Sirius stood and moved to leave the room.

"I'll just go check on them." He said in a hurry as he darted out of the room to her chuckles.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Xavier throwing a hand full of cereal at Adian who was throwing his own cereal one piece at a time back at Xavier. "What are you two doing?" he asked as both boys looked up at him and grinned as Sirius shook his head and started cleaning up their mess.

"Daddy." Xavier called and Sirius felt his heart stop as he turned from where he was kneeling in the floor cleaning the mess. "Me down."

"You!" Sirius teased as he cleaned up both boys and he started chasing them around the kitchen into the den. Hermione found them all three rolling in the floor laughing and chasing each other. She sat down in her arm chair watching them, glad that the two boys seemed to like their father.

"Sirius can we talk for a few minutes?" she asked as he turned to look at her.

"Sure thing love." He moved to stand up.

"Come on boys…I'll get your colors." She said and both boys moved to the coffee table. As she placed the box of colors and paper on the table the two boys started coloring.

"I love you." Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love you, but we still have to decide what we're going to do."

"Live happily ever after with some more kids."

"Would you be serious." As soon as she said it she felt him chuckle behind her.

"Ah love, I am Sirius everyday of the year."

"I walked straight into that one." She said as she walked into the kitchen to refill her coffee and pour a cup for Sirius.

"So what do we settle first? I know you've got a plan forming in your head."

"Well where are we going to live?"

"Do you want to help me remodel Black manor?...I'd love nothing better than to turn the Black family name around. Or do you want to look for another place?"

"I think the boys would do better in a place not so closed up…they like open spaces for their abundance of energy."

"So we'll look for a new place. And after I clear out Black manor we can sell it…it's not like we're going to need it anymore. I mean I know all the spells used to make it untraceable and secure. I think I'd like some where in the country."

"Okay…so when do you want to get married."

"Very soon." He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Would you be…" she stopped herself that time and they both grinned.

"Well, I'll have to call my agent to figure out if I can get an extension on the last two chapters of the book I was working on."

"So when do I get my copy of your first one?" he teased. She stood up and left the room as Sirius leaned over to look at the boys coloring. "That's great Adian." He ruffled the boys hair and Adian shot him a grin.

"Here." Hermione said as she placed the hardback book on the table in front of him. He looked at the cover it showed a lighting bolt hitting a roof of a house the title of the book was Lighting and her penname was H.G. Noir. He grinned as he picked up the book and settled back on the sofa to read. Hermione went to place a call to her agent.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" Hermione asked as Sirius handed her her briefcase.

"Hermione…it's not the first time I've been around babies…remember I'm Harry's godfather…go we'll be fine…we won't do anything to bad." She groaned and then walked outside to apparate from the back yard to her meeting with her agent about her second book. Sirius walked to the back yard where the boys were playing with toys and he sat down just to watch them. He heard the door bell ring and after making sure the boys were okay he went to answer the door.

"Hello?" he asked and he was surprised to see Harry and Ginny standing there.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry asked as Sirius moved to the side of the door and allowed them to enter the house.

"I'm watching the boys for Hermione as she had to go to a meeting…come on they're in the back yard." As the three adults moved onto the chairs on the back porch.

"I still can't believe that she's on Privet drive. I so wanted to hex the Dursley's when I went by." Harry grinned as the other two laughed at him.

"So have you two decided anything?" Ginny asked as she saw Sirius grin.

"We're going to buy a place in the country for us to live in. Probably get rid of Black manor. Have a wedding. She's speaking with her agent right now. Did you know she wrote a mystery novel, under the penname H.G. Noir."

"You're kidding." Harry said as he saw Sirius nodding his head.

"Nope I've read the first couple of chapters they're really good."

"Well, I hope you two will be okay I've got to get to work." Ginny said as she stood up.

"You can apparate from the back yard now. Hermione placed concealing charms before she left this morning."

"Okay…be good…I'll see you later tonight." Ginny said as she kiss Harry and she disappeared with a pop.

"Want some help watching the boys? I'm off today." Harry asked and Sirius nodded his head.

Hermione entered the house three hours later and was met by silence. That was never a good sign, she thought to herself. She was walking to see if the boys were taking a nap and as she past the den she laughed at what she saw. Sirius was asleep on the floor while Xavier was asleep on his chest and Harry who's glasses were askew on his face was holding Adian as they slept on the sofa and she was sure all four were slightly snoring. She knew that the twins were a hand full so she could imagine how over excited they had been with Harry and Sirius here to entertain them. She returned to the kitchen to start the boys dinner and soon the smells of spaghetti filled the air and Sirius woke with his stomach growling. He saw Xavier was still asleep along with Harry and Adian on the could. Hermione must be home, he thought and he sat up and after placing a kiss on Xavier's forehead he laid him on the blanket on the floor and covered him as he slipped from the room after smirking at Harry who was cuddling Adian close even in his sleep. As he left the room he followed his nose to where Hermione was cooking them dinner.

Hermione was placing the last of the ingredients into the sauce when strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind as Sirius leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. "That smells wonderful, love."

"I bet if it woke you up." She teased.

"Please I was only asleep for half an hour at most." He said as he glanced at the clock and she rolled her eyes and replied.

"I've been cooking for half an hour and you were asleep when I got home." She moved to stir the sauce again.

"Okay you caught me…so how was your meeting?" he asked as he continued to hug her as she cooked.

"Great…Angela was willing to work with me since I'll be moving and getting married so my extension is thru the end of the year."

* * *

I know that you see that little review button. Please review, positive or negative I promise not to respond badly. ALL reviews help authors stay focused and continue on in stories they are writing. Helps us know that people are actually reading! I know that it has been a long time too long to actually think anyone is still reading this. But if enough people are still interested and I hear from them I will continue because I knew where I was wanting to go with this story and I will get it there if anyone wants to follow.

Remember Reviews are like candy and I love candy!!

~Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hermione, are you ready to go yet?" Ginny called out as she sat in the living room watching the twins play with their toy trucks that Harry had charmed to run around them in circles.

"Almost, I can't believe I let you two talk me into this. Can you imagine the chaos that this is going to cause."

"Mione love they both need to be registered as my children with the Ministry. As much as I hate them it is for their own protection." Sirius said as he grinned at Xavier who had grabbed the truck as it ran by his left leg and he laughed as the wheels continued to spin quickly.

"I know. Okay I'm ready." Hermione said as she walked into the room wearing a dove grey pant suit and carrying the boys travel bag. "Are we all going together?"

"Yeah, I thought we'd apparate to the Leaky then enter thru Diagon Alley. After the Ministry we can run by Gringotts and if things are not too bad at that point maybe dinner in Diagon Alley?" Harry said as he looked between his godfather and Hermione.

"Sure that sounds about right." Sirius said as he stood to pick up Xavier. The small boy grinned at his daddy and as Sirius swung him in the air the boys cackling laughter filled the room. Hermione as in the process of picking up Aiden as Ginny and Harry also stood up.

"Okay everyone, lets get this show on the road." Harry called out offically and Ginny shook her head at him.

"It's not a mission Harry." she teased as they all moved out to the back yard so they could apparate.

"You never know."

The Ministry of Magic

"Good morning, Ron." Colin said as he met up with his fellow Gryfindor outside of Harry's office.

"Hey Colin, Susan how are you two?" Ron asked as he leaned back against the wall in the hall.

"Excellent is Harry here yet?" Susan asked and Ron shook his head.

"No sorry, but he's on his way with the surprise. Thank you for doing this Susan, we really appreciate it." Ron stated as she nodded at him.

"No Ron thank you for the exclusive. My little column very rarely gets these." Susan said as Colin Creevey was standing next to her as they waited for Harry to show up. Harry had contacted them yesterday to set up a meeting for a surprise announcement.

"What do you think we are here for?" Colin asked Susan as she looked up from the notes that she was looking at and looked to Ron.

"With Harry there is no way of knowing. But he's given us an exclusive as long as we keep Rita from learning anything." Susan said as she grinned at Colin and Ron. "And I'll do anything to rub something in that witch's face."

"You are not the only ones." Ron laughed as the other two grinned at him.

"Hey here he comes." Colin said as he saw Harry and Ginny walking down the hall towards Harry's office with Sirius and a small brunette walking behind them. "Hey Harry how are you?"

"Good morning Colin. Susan, how are you both."

"Excellent Harry so what is this surprise meeting about?" Susan asked directly as she heard Ginny laugh and the red head moved to the left and Susan saw the young woman standing behind her. Susan was stunned speechless as she recognized the woman. "Hermione Granger! Where have you been young woman!"

"Perhaps we should take this into my office." Harry spoke as he opened the door and they all walked in to sit as Susan then saw the two small boys that Sirius and Hermione were carrying.

As she sat down she grinned at Colin who sat beside her. "Hermione, Hermione I think you have something to tell me." she said as she also noticed the ring on her finger and the amazing remsemblance between Sirius Black and the young boys.

"Yes Susan it's a long story but I trust that you will honestly tell the truth and help us break the news." Hermione stated as she leaned down to kiss the small boy on her lap.

"Of course now where do we start." Susan asked as Colin moved to take some pictures during the interview that Susan started.

Two hours later Susan and Colin left the office of Harry Potter and Sirius and Hermione left the twins in Harry, Ron and Ginny's care as they left to go and register their twins with the ministry.

After registering their sons Hermione turned to look at Sirius. "Sirius, I have to go and talk with Professor McGonagall, she was like a mother to me. She needs to know before she sees it in the Prophet, love."

"Of course, we can go now, I'm sure she would take the time to speak with me. She loves me."

"Yeah right." Harry said as he grinned at his godfather. "Will we see you all for supper tonight?"

"I think we are just going to have a nice quiet night at home tonight Harry." Hermione said as she hugged Ron as he left.

"Okay Hermione, remember I know where you live now. No more hiding." he grinned at her as he hugged her tightly.

"I know."

"Use my floo. It is connected to Dumbledore's office. But let me tell him please. It will be nice once to know something he doesn't." Harry asked aniamtedly as he looked at his wife who just shook her head at him.

"Go ahead Harry." within a few minutes Harry was shoulders deep in the floo speaking with his former headmaster.

"Harry my boy how are you? Everything okay in the Auror's department?" Dumbledore asked the young man floating in his fireplace.

"Of course, sir. I just have a surprise for you. Hermione has come home and she has a surprise and want to come and visit with Professor McGonagall."

"Excellent, Harry I will summon Minerva, she will be stunned. Please come on thru is Hermione with you now?"

"Yes sir, we'll be right thru." Harry said as he moved to come thru first followed by Ginny and Sirius who was carrying Adian, Hermione was the last thru with Xavier.

"Well, well Ms Granger I am happy to see you and look at who you have with you. I did wonder who the young set of twins were that showed up in the register of the school two years ago." Dumbledore grinned as they took seats around the room. "Minerva will be here soon I sent her a message."

"Thank you sir, I have missed her wisdom these last two years." Hermione said as Harry and Ginny said that they were going to go take a walk around the school.

"Don't stun the students again Harry they still look up to you." Dumbledore advised as the couple left.

"Albus we would like to ask you something also while we are here." Sirius stated as he placed an arm across the back of the sofa him and Hermione were sitting at as the two small boys played on the floor infront of them.

"Of course Sirius what can I help you two with." Albus asked as he grinned at the two.

"We would love for you to be our bonder in our wedding ceremony. Like you did for James and Lily."

"I would be honored." Albus said as he saw the glow of the bond between the two infront of him.

They then spoke of how Hermione had been found while they waited for Minerva to join them. At the knock on the door Hermione jumped to her feet as the door opened and her former head of house entered the room speaking. "Albus you wanted to see me."

"Minerva you have a visitor." Albus said and he grinned as he saw the stunned look on her face as she saw Hermione standing there in shock and a little fear that she would be angry with her.

"Professor." Hermione said as she took two hesitant steps forward and Minerva rushed into the room.

"It is about time young lady. Where have you been!" she demanded and Hermione smiled as she moved to the side and revealed the two small boys playing on the floor. "Oh gods, those two look like clones of...BLACK!" she then turned on Sirius who was quickly moving towards the door that she had just come thru.

"Oh Minny, you know I just remembered that I needed to tell Harry something. I'll see you later love." he buzzed a kiss across Hermione's cheek as he transformed into Padfoot and rushed out of the room to Xavier and Adian's calls of "PUPPY!"

Article in the evening prophet by Susan Bones.

Hermione Granger is welcomed back to the Golden Trio with open arms!

Good evening fellow readers. Today was an interesting day for me as I was summoned by Harry Potter to his office in the Ministry of Magic to reveal some good news to our Wizarding world. The Golden trio as they were known thru out their Hogwarts days and after was reunited two days ago as Hermione Granger finally came home. I was priviledged to be the only reporter granted an interview with Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger today as so other items were taken care of today at the Ministry of Magic.

First, I will be the first to say that Hermione Granger looked as lovely as ever as she shone with a light of happiness at being reunited with her life long friends but also with the love of her life none other than Sirius Black.

Yes, reader you read it here first. The legendary, Sirius Orion Black, is offically off the market. He is engaged to Hermione Granger and the proof of their love and happiness was in the two small twin boys I also met today. Their twin sons, Xavier and Adian are as handsome as their daddy and as intelligent as their mother. The world should probably prepare for these two as their father Sirius Black stated today. "These two are the apples of my eye and I'm quite sure that the wizarding world will be as charmed by the two as I was." The engagement between Sirius and Hermione was confirmed and a date has as of now not been set.

Harry and Ron both were very happy to have their fellow trio member reunited with them and Harry confirmed that all three will be in attendance this year at the Celebration Ball in three weeks.

Hermione has been away these last two years with her children and is currently a published author in the muggle world under the pen name, H.G. Noir. Sirius Black is currently head of the Noble and ancient house of Black. Heading the Childfund organization he started with Harry Potter, for students attending Hogwarts. Ron Weasley currently the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons.

The famous Golden Trio all requested to please just be allowed to be as they get ready to attend the third annual Celebration Ball of the defeat of Tom Riddle.

In conclusion this reprorter is amazed at the love that was apparant between the new couple and their two small sons and looks forward to many more happy stories to come.

Susan Bones

* * *

Author Note:

I know it has been a long time since I updated and I just wanted to thank two reviewers who inspired me to continue this zeralena and Pineapple.X. Thank you both for your lovely reviews and bringing my interest back to this story. And a hint yes there will be a dark twist soon. I always knew where I wanted this story to go and I think as long as a few are still reading I will continue. Hope everyone has a lovely holidays.

~Enjoy!


End file.
